


would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Dancing in the Rain, Fights, Just a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: and that night, jaebum was just the boy that is in love with park jinyoung.





	would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

**Author's Note:**

> title from chasing cars - snow patrol

Jaebum knew that he fucked up, that he had went too far, that he had said something too harsh. It was evident because Jinyoung was silent now, and Jaebum knew just how much it took to make Park Jinyoung speechless. 

It was all too silent now, deadly silent, as if the littlest sound would make everything shatter. The other members were deathly silent, which in itself was a feat, but he already was hating the way that no one was saying a thing. 

Not saying anything, Jinyoung turned on his heels as he went towards the door and started pulling on his shoes. His movement was enough to pull everyone else out of their temporary frozen stature, because BamBam and Yugyeom were going ip to him, asking if he was leaving, and begging him not to go. 

But he did. 

The door closed with a loud bang, and Jaebum felt his heart break a little. 

Once the door was closed, and everyone had seemed to realize that Jinyoung had actually left, they all turned to look at him, without even communicating with each other, they had all agreed to blame it on him. 

"Not cool hyung," Youngjae frowned as he stared at Jaebum. "You hurt Jinyoung's feelings." 

Nodding, Jaebum walked off away from everyone, to slip into his bedroom so that he could get down on himself in peace. He shouldn't have said that, and he shouldn't have let such a petty little disagreement turn into something so big, but it did, because him and Jinyoung never knew how to tone any feelings down around each other. Every emotion had always seemed twice as powerful, at least for Jaebum it was like that. 

Sighing, he grabbed his pillow and pulled it into his chest to cuddle with it, already missing the warmth of what should have been Jinyoung. For the most part, everything was quiet, besides the murmuring of the other members who were still out in the living room, most likely talking about what had just happened. 

Jaebum didn't know how long he was lying there, throwing his own pity party, but after awhile, the door to his bedroom banged open, and he was ready to cuss out whoever barged in like that without knocking. When he saw it was Jackson, he swallowed, because he knew that look on Jackson's face. 

Jackson Wang hardly ever got angry, he was one of the easiest going people Jaebum has ever met in his entire life. But once he did get upset, he got pissed. His arms were crossed and he was glaring down at Jaebum, "It's pouring out and Jinyoung still isn't back." 

Looking out of the tiny window that he had in his bedroom, he saw that Jackson was right, it was raining pretty heavily. "Jinyoung isn't stupid enough to be out in the rain." they both knew that was a lie. 

"That doesn't matter! You fucked this up, and you're going to go fix it. Get out of the apartment and go find Jinyoung." 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jackson was right, so he dragged himself out of bed and threw on a coat and began putting on his shoes to go get Jinyoung. He knew where Jinyoung was going to be, it was where Jinyoung always went, where they've always went. 

It was cold out, even with a coat, and that made Jaebum feel just that much more bad that Jinyoung had been out in this for who knows how long, all because Jaebum doesn't know how to keep his temper. 

The walk didn't take that long, and he saw the form of someone sitting and he felt the relief was over it. "Park Jinyoung!" he yelled out as he approached. Jinyoung peaked his head up from where it was hidden behind his arms to make eye contact with Jaebum who had just now gotten in front of him. "You're going to get sick if you stay out here any longer." 

"But you're out here too." 

"Because I am out to get you. Now come on," he held his hand out for Jinyoung to take. 

Hesitantly, Jinyoung took his hand and let Jaebum pull him up, but he didn't let go of Jaebum's hand. Instead he dragged Jaebum forward, until he was crashing into his arms. "Dance with me hyung, won't you?" 

Unable to say no, even under these conditions, Jaebum's hand curled around Jinyoung's waist to hold him close as he started swaying, Jinyoung laid his head down on Jaebum's shoulder as he hummed a tune. 

"Jinyoung I'm sorry," he apologized over two songs later. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, or yelled at you." 

"I don't want to think about it," Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's hand and held it close to him. "All of the stress, I just want to forget about it for a night. I just want to be Jinyoung. I just want to be the boy who loves you, not the the man that the world sees." 

"Okay," Jaebum agreed as he looked into Jaebum's eyes. "I'm yours, you know. I'm not just yours now, but yours always." 

Once the two of them got warn out from dancing, they laid right next to each other, there's hand interwoven. The rain had stopped too, now causing some breaks in the dark clouds to expose stars. 

All Jaebum could do was stare at Jinyoung, face still glistening from the rain, the wet hair still stuck to his forehead. The words _I love you_ felt like they were choking in his throat, desperately wanted to be spoken, but they weren't enough, they would never be enough to explain how he feels for Jinyoung. 

But until he could find more words to explain it, he was left with what he had, and he vowed to never let a day go by that he wouldn't let Jinyoung know. "I love you," he announced. 

Jinyoung's head rolled to look at him, "I love you too." 

And that night, Jaebum was just the boy that is in love with Park Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> i got sad and i wrote this idk


End file.
